


Inconvenience

by HollyJolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Drabble, Established Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: Ignis is not fond of the unexpected rain. Noctis doesn't mind so much.The smallest of drabbles, written to get into the mood.





	Inconvenience

Noctis stopped suddenly. Both himself and Ignis had ventured out in town to pick up a few things. The two were just coming out of a sewing shop when the prince felt a cold tickle hit his nose. "Was that?"

"It seems to be the case." Ignis huffed behind him, already fretting over his bags. "Rain was not in the forecast today but it seems the clouds had a change of plans." Noctis could only chuckle as the unexpected riled his lover up in a way nobody else could. He could hear mutterings about umbrellas and _"blasted weatherman couldn't see the forecast if Ramuh shoved lighting up his arsehole"._ Or something of that sort.

He usually was against the idea of the rain pelting his skin, having his perfectly dry, warm clothes plastered to his skin like cling film. But today was a good day. Noctis decided to let Ignis sour the atmosphere at the shop's doorway and stepped out into the open sidewalk.

"Your highness! You will catch cold if you just stand out there all willy nilly!"

Noctis could only laugh. "C'mon, it's not coming down that hard. We can walk to the car perfectly fine. Your sewing stuff is already individually wrapped anyway."

The look on Ignis' face could rival his own when forced to eat vegetables. What a sour puss. _"My sour puss",_ Noct thought to himself. He held out a hand to the other with a smile. "C'mon I'll protect you for the scary rain drops."

It took a good minute before Ignis could react though thankfully it was in his favor. With a hard sigh, the advisor could only give a small grin at his prince's antics. Nothing else could bring about such a reaction.

"You're insatiable, Noct." Ignis gave a second sigh before he took his boyfriend's hand, stepping out into the light rain with him.

Noct didn't even let the continued pelting of increasing rain ruin the moment of kissing the other. "I might've heard that once or twice."

**Author's Note:**

> I post weird shit everyday at [ @HollyJollyPaca](https://twitter.com/HollyJollyPaca) so for more Ignoct and XV goodies, I'd prob click that link.


End file.
